


Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time (phan)

by Irwincloud09



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Funny seconds base smut, Gay, M/M, Oops, Phan - Freeform, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Dan and Phil get bored hahayhahPhil's more dominant oops





	

Third person 

'Okay Mum, Phil and I are going to my room now, knock if you need anything" Dan looked over at his boyfriend, smiling once he saw him blushing a deep red. Dan pulled open the door and looked at Phil, he could see the hunger in his eyes.  
Phil walked in and stopped, looking at Dan and pushing his back against the wall, seeing arousal in Dan's eyes. Dan caressed his beautiful boyfriend's smiling face. He stepped in, not being able to resist the hunger inside of her. Feeling Phil's lips against his deleted all stress. He slightly opened his mouth, attacking Dans bottom lip. He traced his finger along Dan's side, stopping at the hip. Then, Dan moaned and with that Phil had a perfect idea what he wanted to do to him

 

Phils POV  
I stepped back from Dan, confusion and lust covering his face. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed. "Sit down" I demanded. "Kinky" Dan said, his voice cracking from the intimacy. "Damn right" I said with a wink. 

I got on the bed, straddling my boyfriends lap, kissing him with passion yet hunger. I put my hand in his hair, hearing his gasp and I smiled. I felt hands on my waist and instantly moaned lightly. I pulled Dan's hem of shirt, obviously wanting it off. He hesitated but did it. I looked down his neck, to his chest, then to his stomach. I bit my lip in adoration, then he covered himself and looked down them back up at me, I smiled a dorky smile at him and pulled his hands off and put them around my neck. Him loving the dominance, I was shaking. I started kissing his neck, hearing another moan escape his beautiful lips. I went back to his mouth, this time, licking his bottom lip, as if I was asking for permission to deepen this kiss and he gladly accepted it. Our tongues exploring every part of each other's mouth, we fought for dominance, obviously I won. Our hands were all over each other.

Then we pulled apart and googly eyed each other "hey" I said, trying to hold back giggles, "how's life?" I continued. Being the romantic he is, he responded "a lot of better with you in it, how about you?" My heart fluttered, then smiling cheesily, "a lot wetter with you in it" Dan's eyes widened while we both erupt into a fit of laughter. We looked at each other's eyes. Then continuing to make out, hands back in hair and hands all over each other. He moaned while I groaned. I pulled his hands from my waist and pinned him down, I saw the excitement in her eyes. I went in for the neck, kissing every part of his bare, pale neck, sucking occasionally but not too long. A loud moan was produced by the human under me and I smirked. I put one of my hands on his face then torso, feeling his skin gave me chills. I went back to his lips, his golden brown eyes beaming at me. He smirked and I instantly felt weak. Completely guessing where his mouth was and kissing any part of skin that was available, "you know..." I started "I'm not food but you can eat me" Dan stared at me. Happiness shone through his eyes, and a giggle coming out of his mouth. 

I started grinding on his lap, more on his hips now. His hands on my hips, nails digging into my skin. I loved it though, I saw his eyes flutter close and I smirked again. Hearing quiet moans from the gorgeous human being under me was the biggest turn on. Only making me grind more. "Fuck, Phil" I smiled, feeling a 'pickup line' fall out my mouth "you can, well actually please do" he smiled lightly but said "don't threaten me with a good time"


End file.
